Dreams Come True
by Gigglesbianca
Summary: Hermione and friends run a wedding planning business. She runs into Draco Malfoy one days and sparks fly. Can all of her Dreams Come True?
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the office to see the girls whispering. I know what it's about. They've been bugging me for months about it. Ever since Nott broke off our engagement I've been getting looks of pity. All of the other girls were happily married and now I am all alone. "Girls I'm fine. Can you please stop looking ar me that way? We have work to do." I say. We gather around our conference table which is currently covered in plans for the Patil/Thomas wedding. "I still think we should use Blue Gen flowers." Luna says in her dreamy voice. "Luna this isn't your wedding. I know Padma, her favorite flowers are Neeti Kaluva." Lavender says. "How about we do Red Gerber Daisies with the Neeti Kaluva?" Ginny suggests. "That's brilliant Ginny! After all red is the color of happiness in India." I say writing it down in my endless notebook. "Ok now onto the next order of business." I say. We continue planning this wedding until noon. "Lunch break!" Ginny exclaims standing up and stretching. I walk out of our store in Diagon Alley and down to the cafe on the corner. I'm not looking where I'm going, since I'm still writing down notes in my notebook for the wedding, and i walk right into a brick wall of a chest. I'm about to land on my backside when strong arms wrap around my waist. "Pardon me Miss...GRANGER!" the man shouts. I look up into the face of the man I ran into. He looks familiar for all of two seconds when I realize that I have the misfortune to run into Draco Malfoy. He looks different, but somehow still the same. His blonde hair is no longer slicked back so now it looks baby soft and falls into his eyes perfectly. His once harsh and angular features have softened slightly to remind me more of his mother than his father. And then I have the misfortune to look into his eyes, they look like swirling pools of mercury or unicorns blood. They swirl with emotions I never thought him capable of. He is looking at me with shock and something I can't comprehend. "I'm so sorry Malfoy. I wasn't looking where I was going." I stammer out. And then he does something I never thought I'd see directed at me; he smiles. Like an actual smile, not a smirk. "It's perfectly alright Miss Granger." He says with a bow of his head. "Please let me buy you something from the cafe as an apology." I say gesturing to the cafe next to us. He offers me his arm and we walk into the shop. He orders a small coffee, black, and I order an Apple Cider with Whipped Cream. "So what has The Great Miss Granger been up to since Hogwarts?" Malfoy asks. "Um, we'll I was working at the Ministry for a bit but I started a business with some friends, Dreams Come True Weddings." I say with a blush. "You mean to tell me you own the very successful and only wedding planning business in the magical world? He says with his mouth on the floor. "Actually I only own a fourth of the company. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown and I all own a fourth of it." I say. "That's amazing, Herm...I mean Miss Granger." He says. "You can call me Hermione." I say with a blush. "Then I insist you call me Draco." He says sitting back looking like a God amongst us mere mortals. "What have you been up to?" I ask shaking my head as I catch myself staring. "Well I was running the Malfoy Empires until Father passed. At that point I got rid of most of our business holdings and only do small investments now in independent companies and I work at the Ministry as a Magical Law Enforcer." He explains. "I'm sorry to hear about your father." I say. "No you're not, no one is, but thank you. He was an awful man. I only ran the business to protect Mother. Luckily the old fool used too much dark magic in his life and it slowly poisoned him from the inside out." Draco says with a look of pure satisfaction that his father is gone. I never realized what it must have been like for him growing up with his father. We sat and talked some more, catching up on each other's lives. I told him about Nott saying I am a prude and cheating on me before ending our engagement. He told me how he got our of the arranged marriage his father had set up for him. Then we moved to lighter topics, like the Weasley twins pranks back at Hogwarts. I'm laughing so hard when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and see Luna smiling down at me. "Hermione, we've been waiting for you for an hour." Luna says. I look at my watch and see that it is indeed 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "I'm terribly sorry Luna!" I exclaim, getting up and collecting my trash to throw away. "Miss Granger...Hermione...please allow me the honor of taking you out to dinner tomorrow night to pay you back for the coffee." Draco says with a slight bow and a smile. Luna looks on beaming clearly seeing something I can't. "Oh, um..." I stammer. "She would love to. Unfortunately she has to go but you can owl her the details." Luna says pulling me from the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna and I walk back to the office. "Took you long enough!" Ginny says with a sigh, dragging me over to the table to continue planning. "She was having coffee with Draco Malfoy." Luna states as if it's an everyday occurrence. "Ohhhhhh!" squeals Lavender. "What?!" Ginny says in outrage at the same time. "It's not what you think, either of you, I literally bumped into him at to apologize I bought him coffee." I quickly explain. "She has a date with him tomorrow night." Luna comments. "Luna!" I growl. "What?! Absolutely Not!" Ginny shrieks. "Oh how exciting!" Lavender sighs. "Lav! You can't be serious!" Ginny exclaims with her mouth on the floor. "Come on Ginny, you have to admit he is a hottie and it's great that Mione is finally going on a date after He-Who-Is-A-Bastard left her." Lavender states. I snort at the "nickname" the girls gave Theo after the break up. "But this is DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny says her voice getting louder. "Yes I am." We all turn to see Draco leaning against the door. "YOU!" Ginny shrieks. I quickly step between them before a dual breaks out. "Honestly Gin, you're just as bad as Ronald." I sigh before turning to Draco to smile. "Sorry to interrupt….this," he says gesturing to the current situation, "I realized I don't actually have your address, also it might be easier to text me. I can give you my personal line if you'd like." He says with that crooked smile. I just beam at him and fetch a piece of paper to write my information on. I hand it to him and he grabs my hand and kisses the back of it. I can hear Lavender giggle behind me and Ginny snarls. "Until tomorrow." He says before walking out. "Oh My Merlin!" Lavender squeals coming up and hugging my shoulder. Ginny continues to mumble about Draco. "Well he certainly seems different." Luna comments. "Whatever are you going to wear Mione?" Lavender asks. "I don't even know where we are going," I answer, "besides we need to finish planning this wedding." We continue for four more hours. As we are packing up I feel the buzzing of my phone. _I know a place called Rosie's. Semi-Formal. I'll pick you up at 6 for reservations at 6:30._ The text was clearly from Draco. I sent a quick reply agreeing to the date. "He's taking me to a place called Rosie's." I state to no one in particular. Ginny gasps. "Mione! Rosie's is in Paris!" Lavender squeals. "What?!" I exclaim. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. "Oh it's so romantic! We simply have to go shopping." Lavender says hooking her arm through mine. Luna hooks hers through Ginny's and drags her along. We walk down to Madame Stella's Dress Shop. She is just about to close when Lavender rushes over. "Madame Stella we have a fashion emergency!" Lavender all but shouts at her. "Lavender Please, there is no need to be so dramatic." I say with a shake of my head. "What can I do for my biggest provider of clients?" Madame Stella says with a heavy Italian accent. "Hermione here has a date!" Lavender beamed. "He's taking her to Rosie's." Luna states. "Mirabilis!" Madame Stella exclaims in her native tongue. Most of the Wizarding community in Italy still speaks Latin. She unlocks the door and ushers the four of us in. We have a seat in the overstuffed, deep purple arm chairs. "I will go get your measurements from the files." Madame Stella says walking to the counter, her long, wavy, jet black hair swaying with very step. When she returns we go over what the dress should look like. We decide on a beige dress, it has a lace applique bust going down to a natural waist, a jewel neckline that the girls decide I must wear a string of pearls with. The skirt of the dress is two layers that flair out from the natural waist made of chiffon. It touches my mid-thigh, which makes me uncomfortable but the girls say make my legs look "long" and "sexy". They decide that since I'm so much shorter than him I can get away with wearing obscenely high heels. I choose mint colored platform pumps with a little bow of lace on the side. With my outfit picked out I make to pay for it. "Nihil! Tibi. Liber." Madame Stella says pushing my wallet away. "Oh no I couldn't take this for free!" I exclaim. "Deliramentum. After what that Nothus did to you, you deserve this." She says with a smile, her blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you so much!" I exclaim hugging her. She pats my hair with a smile. We leave the shop and I can't help but feel excited about tomorrow.


End file.
